Je ne suis pas ton jouet
by Leimia
Summary: Cela fait déjà quelques mois que Kuroko et Aomine sortent ensemble...lorsque Kuroko, non satisfait de la conduite de son amant, décide de lui dire ses quatre vérités. OS


Voici un p'tit OS que j'ai écrit pour le fun, cherchez surtout pas les traces du scénario inexistant ^^ ! Je voulais m'amuser un peu avec ces personnages qui ne m'appartiennent évidement pas.

Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli...

o°0°o

- Allez viens par là, Tetsu...

- Non.

A cette réponse négative, Aomine eut un sourire mauvais. On ne lui disait pas non sans conséquence. Le regard de son ombre était en cet instant aussi impénétrable que le sien et pouvait refléter son envie et son agacement. Il s'approcha dangereusement de sa proie avec la ferme attention de lui bloquer toute tentative de retraite en la plaquant contre le mur. Il suspendit son geste à la vue de la main de son ombre qui déboutonnait sa chemise. Il savoura du regard ce torse qui se dévoilait à lui de la plus charmante des façons, il observa la chemise quitter ce corps avant que Tetsu ne tende le bras pour la laisser tomber souplement. Son ombre disparut alors complètement de son champ de vision, profitant de la distraction offerte par le vêtement comme pouvait le faire un ballon de basket sur un terrain. Il comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait et se retourna pour le rattraper mais visiblement Tetsu lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour être capable d'une telle réactivité, et il était déjà penché sur lui pour l'embrasser. Surpris de cette initiative, il ne réagit pas quand le bleuté se déroba de sa prise pour s'éloigner à nouveau de lui.

Il allait lui faire payer ça...

Oh oui, s'il le cherchait alors il allait le trouver.

- Tetsu...fit-il avec un sourire encore plus carnassier.

Il pensait réellement pouvoir lui tenir tête et se jouer de lui comme ça? Il était le plus fort. Et il allait le lui rappeler...

Le bleuté s'assit l'air de rien aux côtés d'un Kise qui avait l'air de trouver la scène passablement hilarante.

- On doit attendre Akashi..., rappela Midorima. On n'est pas là pour t'aider à réaliser tes fantasmes.

- J't'ai pas sonné le binoclard, répliqua agressivement le métis.

- Et si allait l'attendre dans le salon? Quelque chose me dit que ça va encore dégénérer...proposa le blond amusé pour calmer le jeu avant de se lever du lit pour sortir de la chambre.

- Rah...c'est chiant, se plaignit Atsushi avant de le suivre.

Et le shooter fit finalement de même sans un mot, non sans un regard appuyé envers Aomine qui montrait très clairement sa désapprobation.

Le bleuté ne savait pas en cet instant s'il devait être reconnaissant qu'on lui laisse un semblant d'intimité ou simplement énervé que ses amis l'abandonnent aussi facilement face aux caprices de son amant. Son petit tour ne marcherait pas une deuxième fois et il se demandait encore ce qu'il lui avait pris de le provoquer comme ça... Mais sa façon de l'appeler, comme s'il allait céder à son bon vouloir et que son obéissance lui était acquise, l'avait profondément agacé. Il était quoi, un chien?

Aomine fut sur lui avec une rapidité effrayante, le plaquant sur le lit pour venir le surplomber à califourchon. Et là maintenant, malgré tout l'agacement qui l'habitait envers cet homme il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, cette lueur si vivante qui brillait si rarement dans son regard, il venait de la faire naître par son comportement de défi. Comme toujours, il réagissait au quart de tour...

- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu dois juste faire ce que je te dis...

- Pourquoi je t'écouterais?

- Parce que t'aime ça, fit-il comme une évidence. Être soumis.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

L'attitude du bleuté décontenança Aomine, son ton était encore parfaitement calme pourtant son regard clair venait de s'obscurcir dangereusement, comme les prémices de l'orage à venir. Il ne l'avait que très rarement vu énervé et quand Kuroko amorça un mouvement pour se redresser il se contenta de reculer pour le laisser faire. Il restait cependant silencieux et cela commençait à l'énerver.

- Hoy, dis quelque ch...!

Il fut coupé par le baiser que son ombre déposa sur ses lèvres. Kuroko ne savait pas comment s'exprimer alors il allait essayer de le lui faire comprendre autrement. Il agrippa son col pour l'attirer à lui et approfondir l'échange, le métis se retrouva à nouveau à califourchon sur lui. C'était un baiser intense, doux comme ils en avaient rarement eut ensemble, peut-être même jamais. Il était emplit de tendresse...et d'amour. Nier qu'il détestait être soumis serait stupide, au contraire il aimait ça, Aomine avait en partie raison. Il aimait sa force, sa lumière, il aimait être dominé par elles. Il aimait se laisser aller dans ses bras, répondre à ses désirs.

Il arrêta de l'embrasser pour reprendre son souffle et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de refréner ses envies. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'Aomine son corps faisait n'importe quoi et ce baiser qu'il avait lui-même provoqué avait commencé à l'exciter, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son amant dont le main commençait à se faire un peu trop baladeuse. Il lui attrapa doucement le poignet alors que son regard déterminé se plantait dans celui de son vis à vis.

- Non, Aomine.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas du tout apprécier. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui disait non en à peine quinze minutes. Pour autant, il n'insista pas, alors que le bleuté le regardait comme ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait pu, la poigne de Kuroko était bien faible sur son poignet, et il était sûr qu'après avoir touché deux ou trois endroits stratégiques... il se serait laissé faire. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez, il l'embrassait... pour ensuite rejeter ses caresses ? A quoi rimait cette attitude? Il plissa les yeux et son regard se fit menaçant.

- Tu te fous de moi, à quoi tu joues Tetsu?

- Je ne joue pas. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, fit-il réellement désappointé. Il faut qu'on parle.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'embrasses?

- C'est parce que c'est pas facile à dire... et j'espérais que tu comprendrais comme ça.

- Comprendre quoi?

Il soupira.

- Aomine, tu es un génie au basket, mais avec les relations humaines tu n'es vraiment pas doué.

Le métis allait répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu as raison, j'aime être soumis, admis t-il avec un naturel désarmant. Mais je ne suis pas ton jouet.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais mon jouet, répondit un Aomine sérieux maintenant qu'il commençait enfin à appréhender le problème.

- Depuis que l'on sort ensemble, tu ne m'appelles jamais, à part quand tu veux du sexe. Tu réponds à mes SMS quand ça t'arranges, sinon tu les oublis, commença à énumérer Tetsu d'une voix monotone. Quand on se voit, la seule chose que l'on fait c'est baiser, et quand tu as terminé je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as laissé en plan. Je compte plus non plus le nombre de fois où tu t'es énervé parce que j'étais pas à l'heure, que je faisais pas ce que tu voulais, alors que toi tu n'es jamais gêné pour me faire attendre et ignorer ce que je te demandais, ou ne pas me rendre un service sous prétexte que c'est trop de travail ou pas intéressant. Que tu sois autoritaire au lit, je te l'ai dit j'aime ça, mais pas que tu prennes des décisions à ma place, et encore moins quand il est question de toujours me dire ce que je dois faire. Viens ici, reste pas là, tiens porte ça, va pas avec lui, donne...

- Ça va, ça va... j'ai compris.

Son amant semblait en plein débat intérieur et empli d'un certain désarroi, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Kuroko resta pourtant sans rien dire, attendant une réponse plus complète de sa part. A la place, il se fit embrasser. Il aurait pensé voir sa bouche assaillie par des assauts emplit d'un désir jusque là contenu, et si cela avait été le cas il l'aurait encore repoussé. Mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire c'était un petit baiser léger et une langue timide quémandait avec une douceur inédite l'entrée de sa bouche. Une main vint se glisser dans ses cheveux, une main qui d'habitude les aurait tirés juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un cri s'échappe de ses lèvres et lui permette d'y passer sa langue. Pourtant, elle ne fit que passer dans une caresse et le bleutée fut incapable de refuser plus longtemps au métis ce qu'il désirait. Il donna à son baiser la même tendresse dont lui-même avait fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt, tout dans son attitude clamait qu'il était désolé. Son cœur bouillonnait de joie parce que cela voulait dire qu'il comptait pour Aomine, vraiment. Il n'était pas juste un plan cul. Il se força à se contenir, à ne pas se jeter au cou de son amant comme aux conclusions hâtives. Il avait besoin d'être sûr. Il posa une main sur sa joue pour lui faire rompre en douceur leur échange.

- Je t'ai dis que je voulais parler, et toi tu m'embrasses. Tu fais exprès d'ignorer ce que je veux ?

Il faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente avec son naturel habituel qui ne laissait rien paraître, mais il avait besoin de mots. Et il dût faire preuve de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas démentir ce qu'il venait de dire face au regard que son amant lui lança. Il semblait... confus. Cela ressemblait si peu à Aomine que dans d'autres circonstances il se serait félicité d'avoir réussi à lui clouer le bec, mais pas là.

- Je savais pas quoi dire... alors je pensais te faire comprendre dans ce baiser. Comme toi...

- Comprendre quoi?

Le métis fronça les sourcils à l'entente de la question qu'il avait lui-même prononcé.

- Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule par hasard?

- Non. Comprendre quoi? C'est important. Répond, s'il te plaît.

Le métis hésita un instant avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- Que je...je suis désolé. Je pensais pas que mon attitude te gênait autant, tu n'as jamais rien dit et...

- Je viens de le faire là.

- Oui, mais je sais pas pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps! Je voulais pas te blesser...et c'est ce que j'ai pas arrêté d'faire. J'ai pas pensé un seul moment à toi dans l'histoire...et ça m'arrache la gueule de dire ça, mais je suis vraiment désolé.

Il avait agit avec Kuroko comme il l'avait toujours fait avec tous ses amants, et si jamais ils en avaient marre de son comportement, il se contentait de les larguer. Kuroko le savait bien, et il avait bien conscience que c'était la raison pour laquelle celui-ci n'avait rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que le bleuté, il se serait contenter de lui rire à la gueule en lui faisant comprendre que si ça le gênait tant que ça, ils n'étaient plus obligés de se voir. Pourtant, il s'était surpris à penser qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, pas comme ça...Pas à cause de lui. Oui...Kuroko avait toujours été sérieux dans leur relation, contrairement à lui. Il avait nié l'avoir prit pour un jouet mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait...il se rendait compte qu'il avait raison, il l'avait bel et bien traité comme tel. Et cette constatation l'agaça plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

- Si tu me dis sincèrement que tu m'aimes, je te pardonne.

- Quoi?

Ils ne s'étaient jamais dis ces trois mots qui voulaient dire à la fois tout et n'importe quoi. Jamais, pas une seule fois. Et si jusqu'à maintenant Kuroko s'était contenté de cette relation qu'il jugeait bancale, maintenant il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait pensé pouvoir le supporter si cela voulait dire être proche de lui, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait une vraie relation, et il avait besoin de le voir dire ces mots.

Il venait vraiment de lui demander un truc pareil, sérieusement ? Aomine n'arrivait pas y croire. Il voulait vraiment lui faire dire ça, qu'il s'excuse n'était pas suffisant? Il tiqua en se rappelant le mot "sincèrement". Il le pensait donc capable de le lui dire juste pour mettre fin la discussion et avoir ce qu'il voulait ? C'est avec un agacement certain qu'il constata qu'il en aurait été tout à fait capable, avant lui.

- Moi, je t'aime, déclara le plus petit comme s'il venait de parler de la météo.

L'entendre dire ça fit un drôle d'effet au métis qui en resta complètement estomaqué et il décida d'arrêter de compter le nombre de fois où son compagnon l'avait surprit aujourd'hui. Au fond il l'avait toujours su et en avait même profité. Mais l'entendre était complètement différent, il sentait son cœur faire des loopings et jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi heureux d'entendre ce genre de choses.

Face au mutisme de son amant, le bleuté repoussa gentiment celui-ci pour aller se saisir de sa chemise qu'il avait laissée tomber plus tôt et la remettre. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, ce silence lui faisait mal. Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire finalement, ne pas se plaindre, ou se contenter de ses excuses ou lieu d'en vouloir toujours plus. Parce maintenant il se sentait incapable de rester avec son compagnon alors que celui-ci refusait de le lui dire. Il se sentait incapable de continuer cette relation alors que l'espoir qu'il avait eut qu'Aomine puisse l'aimer comme lui venait de partir en lambeaux. Il tenait à lui, suffisamment pour être désolé de son attitude, mais pas au point de l'aimer. Il n'avait finalement été qu'un plan cul. Ça faisait mal, vraiment mal.

- Tu fais quoi là Testu?

- Je sors.

Il allait sortir de la chambre, avec sa chemise qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de reboutonner, quand une main attrapa la sienne.

- Reste-là... s'il te plaît, ajouta t-il avec empressement.

- Lâche-moi Aomine. Je veux rejoindre les autres.

- Fais pas le con...

Le métis passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour empêcher tout échappatoire. Un souffle vint frôler son oreille alors qu'un murmure venait lui chuchoter ces mots qu'il voulait tant entendre.

- Je t'aime, alors reste là...

Les larmes qu'il avait jusque là réussit à retenir se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse rien y faire et avant qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva exactement dans la même position qu'avant qu'il ne se lève, le dos allongé contre le matelas et les jambes sur le rebord du lit, avec Aomine au dessus de lui, la chemise en plus...

- T'es vraiment un idiot, l'apostropha Aomine en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

- Dis-le encore...

- Je t'aime, répéta t-il sans pouvoir cette fois-ci s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Idiot.

- Encore.

- Je t'aime.

- Je ne suis pas idiot..., râla timidement le bleutée avec un temps de retard.

- Si, tu es un crétin...et je vais te faire regretter toutes ces choses gênantes que tu m'as obligé à dire, prépare-toi...

Aomine avait retrouvé son sourire carnassier et le passeur déglutit, craignant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son amant tout en sachant qu'il apprécierait, d'une certaine façon...Il se contenta d'ouvrir les jambes dans un regard provocateur. Il aima la lueur enflammée que son attitude provoqua dans les yeux de son partenaire et il fit glisser sa main sur son ventre jusqu'à défaire le bouton de son jean d'un geste souple et sensuel mais avant qu'il n'ai pu aller plus loin, sa main s'était faite arrêtée pour se faire plaquer au dessus de sa tête avec la deuxième.

Ce petit démon! Il le défiait ouvertement...il était un véritable appel à la luxure à lui tout seul, alangui comme il l'était sur le lit, la chemise ouverte et les jambes écartées en une des plus charmante invitation. Et ce regard... si différent et si animé contrairement à ce dont il avait l'habitude. Le seul défaut à ce tableau était la présence de ce jean...

- Bouge pas tes mains de là où je les ai mises ou je t'attache, ordonna t-il avant d'embrasser son amant pour faire taire ses protestations naissantes. M'énerve pas et tais-toi. Je t'interdis de me dire non encore une fois.

- C'est pas juste Aomine...j'ai envie de te toucher moi aussi.

- Plus tard.

Face à sa moue déçue le métis avait failli se faire avoir et le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait... mais il se reprit bien vite en lui donnant un baiser vorace et ainsi clore définitivement le débat. Il avait pour le moment d'autres projets...

Le pantalon gênant quitta rapidement ses jambes tout comme le boxer et Aomine se fit violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sauvagement et le prendre. A la place, il s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses ouvertes qu'il mordilla gentiment avant que sa morsure ne se fasse plus franche et le corps sous lui s'arqua dans un gémissement surpris où l'on pouvait deviner la douleur et le plaisir se combattre. Une langue cajoleuse vint soulager la peau meurtrie avant que ses dents ne prennent le relais un peu plus près encore de son intimité. Il continua ce manège quelques minutes, et ce n'est qu'une fois la verge de son partenaire parfaitement dressée qu'il laissa sa langue pénétrer les profondeurs de ce corps en malaxant ses bourses.

Il aurait dû s'attendre à être mordu, pourtant rien n'y faisait...à chaque fois il se faisait avoir. Aomine connaissait ses limites et ne les dépasserait jamais, il lui vouait une confiance sans bornes mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Son amant le lui avait dit très clairement quelques instants plus tôt qu'il ne le tolérerait pas. Il ne pouvait que se laisser aller, et s'abandonner à son bon vouloir. Cela avait quelque chose de grisant. Encore plus quand il savait qu'il aurait sa vengeance... plus tard. Aomine n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement de l'avoir autant négligé par le passé. Oui...il le lui ferais regretter. Plus tard. Pour le moment, il n'avait plus envie de penser.

Un de ses gémissements fut étouffé par un baiser de son amant et un de ses doigts remplaça sa langue dans son intimité, puis un deuxième. Il sentait sa bouche tracer des sillons enflammés sur sa peau et un savant mélange de morsures et coups de langues recommença en une douce torture marquée par des frottements plus prononcés sur sa prostate à chaque nouvelle blessure qui rougissait sa peau. Une de ses mains se plaqua sur sa bouche pour tenter de retenir ses gémissements dans un dernier sursaut de conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un regard réprobateur d'Aomine lui suffit cependant pour qu'il la remette à sa place, au dessus de sa tête et il se mordit les lèvres à la place. En vain. Aomine le récompensa d'une longue caresse sur son sexe jusque-là négligé et son corps se cambra dans l'espoir de prolonger son touché. Il perdait déjà la tête et trouva un instant injuste d'être le seul. Il voulait toucher le métis, sentir sa peau contre ses doigts, contre lui. Et comme si Aomine avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'éloigna de lui pour se déshabiller, enfin. Et il avait déjà envie qu'il revienne auprès de lui.

Mais son amant en avait décidé autrement et c'est avec une lenteur exagéré qu'il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent. Il allait se relever histoire d'envoyer balader lui-même ces bouts de tissus mais une parole d'Aomine lui ordonnant de rester allongé suffit à le clouer au lit, non sans un regard mécontent à l'appui qui ne fit que sourire le métis, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il décida alors de changer de tactique. Détaillant ce corps, son regard planté dans celui de son vis à vis, sans aucune honte, se fit envieux et il se lécha la lèvre avant de se cambrer lentement.

- Aomine...supplia t-il. Prend-moi...

Le rire de métis et son regard narquois lui répondit et il en fut légèrement vexé.

- Non, pas encore. C'est très tentant et si c'était comme d'habitude, je serais déjà en train de te culbuter à t'en faire hurler. Mais là c'est trop tôt, je n'ai même pas encore commencer à te tourmenter correctement...Je te l'ai dit non? Je vais te faire regretter chaque chose que tu m'as obligé à dire.

Il vint prendre son menton pour envahir sa bouche de manière possessive et agressive qui le laissa essoufflé et incapable de rétorquer quoique ce soit de compréhensible. A peine eut-il le temps de reprendre sa respiration que trois doigts le pénétrèrent et le firent gémirent à la limite d'un cri sous la vague de frissons que la rapidité du geste avec provoquée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Chaque coup se répercutait dans tout son corps en de longues ondes de plaisir irrésistibles. Il sentait sa limite arriver, mais le moment de jouir n'arriva pas. Une main impitoyable avait enserré sa verge, la douleur et la frustration lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi...?

- C'est moi qui décidera quand tu pourras jouir. Combien de fois m'as tu demandé de dire je t'aime déjà? demanda innocemment le métis. Ah oui, mmm...trois fois je crois. Et il y a les excuses que tu m'as fait dire aussi...

Devait-il comprendre par là qu'il allait l'empêcher de jouir encore...trois fois? Non!

- Aomine, pas ça...s'il te plaît. Fais-moi jouir...

- Suce-moi.

- Aomine, ne...

- M'oblige pas à me répéter.

Son regard dur le fit frissonner et il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de supplier. Il se redressa en position assise sur le rebord du lit pour faire face à son amant debout devant lui, et par simple provocation, il se contenta de lécher cette verge brûlante de désir, le regard fixé dans celui de son vis à vis. Une main vint s'emmêler à ses cheveux en une caresse affectueuse et il sentie une vague de plaisir le prendre. Il avait toujours adoré sentir sa main dans ses cheveux, particulièrement dans ce genre de situation, mais il fut surprit de ne pas la sentir se faire plus autoritaire pour le forcer à le prendre en bouche. Il continua son petit jeu quelques instants mais décida rapidement ne pas trop tester les limites de son amant, il fit ce qu'il voulait et son gémissement appréciateur le récompensa. Il lui avait ordonné de le sucer mais il lui laissait la liberté de choisir comment le faire... s'il n'avait pas eut son sexe dans la bouche, il aurait eut un léger sourire. A chaque fois qu'il sentait son partenaire au bord de la jouissance il ralentissait la cadence jusqu'à même s'arrêter parfois complètement. Pourtant, à aucun moment la main dans ses cheveux ne lui imposa son propre rythme. C'était un délicieux pouvoir que lui laissait là Aomine et il en profita sans aucune pitié jusqu'au point de non retour. Effectuer cette caresse l'excitait, et il était de nouveau dur quand sa lumière jouit dans sa bouche et il avala sans broncher.

Aomine se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avec une douceur qui lui donna envie de hurler de frustration, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'y répondre de manière désespérée quand sa main se mit à le branler. Une fois de plus, il ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de jouir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait sentir Aomine en lui, il voulait qu'il comble ce vide...il voulait jouir.

Le voir supplier encore, sans aucune retenue...cela avait été de trop pour le métis et c'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de le sucer, il avait besoin d'être soulagé un peu de toute la tension qui l'habitait... Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas céder face à ce petit démon et appliquer ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt même s'il ne le faisait que pour une fierté mal placée et qu'il en avait conscience. Il n'en voulait plus vraiment à son ombre, juste un peu... parce que de lui avoir fait dire à voix haute ces mots donnaient plus de réalité à ses sentiments et lui avait fait comprendre à quel point c'était vrai. Il l'aimait. Cette certitude était aussi grisante que dérangeante. Il l'aimait, mais cela voulait dire que son ombre avait un pouvoir sur lui, et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cet état de fait mais il ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui il venait seulement d'en prendre pleinement conscience. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir agacé...Il aurait pu continuer tranquillement cette relation avec sa désinvolture habituelle mais leur discussion y avait mis un terme et cela ne pouvait annoncer que des prises de têtes à répétition pour lui. Il l'aimait... c'était une vérité qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir et qu'il se prenait maintenant en pleine face dans une claque qui faisait méchamment mal... et il voulait se venger de cette claque, même si au fond, il le savait, il l'avait amplement méritée et qu'elle n'avait été pas si douloureuse que ça étant donné le message qu'elle avait portée en elle.

Voir le bleutée se rattacher désespérément à chaque contact qu'il lui accordait affolait ses sens et les effets bénéfiques de la fellation sur sa patience disparurent bien vite alors qu'il avait repris avidement ses lèvres d'assaut de sa bouche et son corps de ses mains. Il fut malgré tout soulagé de voir son amant réagir presque sans broncher alors qu'il l'avait empêché de jouir pour la deuxième fois. Il voulait le punir, certes il voulait se venger. Mais jamais il ne le ferait au-delà de la limite de ce que pouvait supporter son partenaire, et si jamais il avait vu la douleur prendre le dessus il aurait tout arrêté. Il était attentif à chacune de ses expressions pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas. Il allait donc pouvoir continuer à le tourmenter en douceur...La frustration se lisait clairement dans ses traits dans une résignation et une soumission qui le retournait. Sans mot, il l'attrapa à la taille pour le faire glisser sur le lit et l'installer correctement.

- Aomine... je peux vraiment pas te toucher? J'ai vraiment envie.

Il se figea un instant à ses mots, comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de choses aussi facilement...? C'était presque exaspérant. Non, non il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas devenir incontrôlable et cela arriverait s'il le faisait...son seul corps brûlant contre lui était déjà bien suffisant. Il le fixa d'un regard qu'il voulut intransigeant.

- Non.

Le bleutée soupira, ce qui le fit sourire, un sourire doux emplit de promesses savoureuses. Il attrapa et serra les mains de son ombre venues attraper les draps comme pour se rattacher à quelque chose de tangible. Et il ne bougea plus, restant simplement accroupi au dessus de son corps alangui sans pouvoir détourner son regard du sien. C'était un instant hors en du temps qui en disait plus long que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu essayer de dire à l'autre.

Il revint à lui dans un sursaut quand des lèvres enfleurèrent les siennes et il fondit sur cette bouche comme un drogué en manque. Kuroko écarta les jambes et il se glissa entre elles dans un même geste. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de faire glisser délicatement ses mains sur ses jambes jusqu'à l'intérieur du genou pour venir les placer sur ses épaules. Puis dans un seul regard et d'une seule poussée, il pénétra ce corps préparé pour l'accueillir depuis trop longtemps déjà. Cette voix le rendait fou, ces expressions le rendait fou... ce corps le rendait fou. Il avait rangé sa raison au placard pour obéir simplement aux sensations que lui procurait son ombre. Il n'attendit pas que son corps s'habitue à lui pour le pilonner avec force sans aucune pitié et cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au bleuté ; les yeux entrouverts noyés dans le plaisir ; ses mains qui cherchaient désespérément quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, son bassin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir lui-même à la rencontre de son sexe. Cela ne lui donnait envie que d'aller encore plus fort, encore plus vite.

Les deux corps mêlées sursautèrent en cœur au bruit de verre cassé qui résonna dans l'appartement.

- Qu'est-ce que... c'était? articula difficilement le bleuté dans un murmure.

- On s'en fout.

Kuroko, comme pour approuver son partenaire, inaugura de nouveaux mouvements de bassins lascifs, lent et sensuel, prompt à un baiser que le métis lui donna sans réfléchir. Pas question qu'ils s'arrêtent maintenant ! Mais la fièvre était passée, transformée en quelque chose de plus doux, de moins bestial. Aomine était troublé par le regard de son amant posé sur lui qu'il ne pouvait qualifier autrement que d'amoureux au milieu de son plaisir, jamais il ne l'avait regardé ainsi ou alors il s'était arrangé pour qu'il ne le voit pas. Ou peut-être qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi mais qu'il ne lui avait pas porté assez d'attention pour s'en rendre compte... Il était bien chanceux que le bleuté lui donne une seconde chance et lui pardonne. Le rythme augmenta lentement, mais à aucun moment cela ne redevint brutal. Au contraire, Aomine se contentait de longs mouvements, ne sortant de ce corps si chaud au maximum que pour mieux s'y enfoncer ensuite.

- Aomine, je... je vais... non. Je...

Son ombre semblait complètement perdue dans son plaisir en même temps qu'il tentait de le retenir pour échapper à sa sentence, qu'il n'avait pas encore le droit de jouir alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il le trouva juste adorable dans son tourment. Le métis accéléra, sentant son propre plaisir également à son paroxysme et il vint empoigner sa verge pour y effectuer des vas-et viens au même rythmes que ses coups de butoirs.

- Tu peux jouir maintenant.

Et par ces simples mots, le corps du bleutée obéit et il jouit dans sa main dans un long gémissement, le dos arqué. Des soubresauts parcouraient le corps de son amant et se répercutait en lui par cet anneau de chair qui se resserrait délicieusement sur sa verge par à-coup, cela ajouté à cette vision de pure luxure et il atteignit l'orgasme à son tour. D'une simple caresse, il lui ramena les jambes le long de ses côtés et il ne put empêcher un sourire de pure satisfaction masculine de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Son ombre avait les yeux ouverts, pourtant il semblait ailleurs, encore bercé par les limbes de son plaisir, sa respiration était encore saccadée et ses jambes étaient légèrement tremblantes contre lui. Il était complètement à l'ouest et le responsable de cet état, c'était lui. Rien que pour ça, il se félicita de pas avoir empêché son plaisir à nouveau. Il vint affectueusement embrasser son front et un regard interrogateur se posa sur lui.

- T'en fais pas... je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. Je t'offre simplement un peu de répit.

Le métis se retira de ce corps pour le parcourir de baisers, son cou, ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, sans aller plus bas. Calmement, affectueusement, laissant doucement son amant revenir à lui. Kuroko s'attendait à être mordu d'un instant à l'autre mais cela n'arrivait pas et il décida de savourer ce moment de tendresse que lui offrait Aomine. Dire qu'il était chamboulé serait un euphémisme...il avait l'impression qu'il venait de faire l'amour réellement pour la première fois. Il ne l'avait pas ménagé pourtant, comme toujours... mais il avait eut des gestes inattendus, des attentions particulières envers lui qu'il ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais donné la peine de lui donner. Ce moment avait même quelque chose de surréaliste en soi... depuis quand Aomine attendait qu'il reprenne ses esprits aussi sagement ? Il arrêta de divaguer pour le regarder et son cœur rata un battement face à ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être la proie d'un fauve affamé qui attendait son heure et en même temps... et pourtant une lueur particulière dans ce regard lui donnait aussi l'impression d'être la septième merveille du monde. C'était un mélange explosif et il se sentit rougir.

Profitant que son regard soit hypnotisé par cette vue, des doigts s'insinuèrent sournoisement en lui et il ferma les yeux sous le coup de ce plaisir. Il sentit une langue jouer sur son sexe qui reprenait lentement, mais sûrement de la vigueur sous ce traitement expert. Et quand une bouche se referma sur lui, il ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Ne pas savoir si Aomine allait le laissait jouir avait quelque chose de déstabilisant, c'était même encore pire qu'avant maintenant qu'il avait l'espoir que sa punition ne continuerait pas tout de suite sous la douceur de ses mains sur lui. Cette espoir mourut bien vite quand des doigts sans pitié enserrèrent la base de son sexe. Un gémissement dépité lui échappa et il rouvrit les yeux sur un Aomine moqueur.

- Retourne-toi, ordonna celui-ci doucement.

C'est le corps pantelant qu'il obéit difficilement, faisant ce que la demande laissait implicitement supposer ; une fois sur le ventre, il s'appuya sur ses coudes avant de se mettre sur ses genoux et de tendre ses fesses sans aucune pudeur, le dos cambré. Il aurait juste pu se mettre à quatre pattes, mais il ne savait pas si ses bras pourraient le supporter dans l'état où il était et surtout...il savait parfaitement l'effet que cette position avait sur son amant qui adorait le voir ainsi, soumis et offert. Un grognement appréciateur et un sexe se pressant contre son intimité confirma cette idée. A son plus grand étonnement, et à sa plus grande frustration...il ne sentit pas le sexe de son amant s'enfoncer en lui, celui-ci faisait des vas-et viens entre ses cuisses, mimant parfaitement l'acte sexuel. Et lorsque qu'il lui ordonna de serrer ses jambes il eut un sifflement mécontent. Il reçu une légère tape sur les fesses alors qu'Aomine répétait plus durement son ordre et il obéit, retenant toute remarque de franchir ses lèvres pour éviter d'aggraver son cas et d'alimenter le sadisme de son amant. Il se branla entre ses cuisses serrées, s'écartant parfois pour venir appuyer contre son intimité avant de retourner entre ses cuisses. Sentir son membre chaud et dur ainsi contre lui était une douce torture et, dans un geste instinctif, il avait apporté sa main à son sexe pour se soulager avant de faire marche arrière et d'enserrer le drap dans une frustration palpable. Il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de ses mains.

- Prend-moi...supplia t-il sans y croire.

Mais visiblement Aomine n'avait attendu que ça et il se pencha au dessus de lui pour venir lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas jouir ?

Son corps se tendit à cette phrase, finalement il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre savoir à quoi s'attendre et pouvoir espérer la clémence de son amant. Il voulait le sentir en lui, il n'en pouvait plus de le sentir bouger ainsi, mais rien qu'à l'idée de savoir comme cela allait se terminer il ne savait au final plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Et lui qui continuait à se mouvoir entre ses cuisses...c'était insupportable. Cela devait finir, il le voulait en lui, il devait jouir...mais ne le pourra pas. Il sentit le sourire de son amant contre son cou où il déposait un baiser. Comment était-il possible d'être si doux et chiant à la fois? Il avait l'impression que son souffle était brûlant et chaque respiration le faisait agréablement frissonner sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Cela devait finir.

- Prends-moi, se résigna t-il à répéter.

Aomine ne se priva pas plus longtemps de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le corps de son ombre. Le bleutée en gémit de plaisir. C'était bon, juste bon. Il savait comment ça allait finir mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller lui même à l'encontre de ce sexe qui bougeait en lui. C'était tellement intense, c'était plus fort que lui, il en voulait plus. Il voulait arriver à la jouissance. La dure réalité le rattrapa bien vite quand une fois de plus, il l'empêcha de jouir au dernier moment, qui était venu plus vite qui ne l'aurait cru, il eut un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlée, et comme les autres fois cela lui avait fait mal et cela était toujours horriblement frustrant.

Aomine avait arrêté tout mouvement en lui et s'il n'avait pas passé son bras autour de sa taille pour retenir ses fesses plaquées contre lui, il se serait certainement écroulé sur le lit. Son pouce se mit à faire des petits tours autour de son nombril, c'était une caresse anodine mais elle lui mit des papillons dans le ventre avant qu'il ne se sente basculer en arrière et il se retrouva rapidement assis le dos contre son amant, son sexe toujours en lui. Une main vint caresser sa joue avant de le forcer à tourner la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait garder fermés le temps de reprendre sa respiration et de se remettre de ses émotions. Il tomba dans deux prunelles qui semblait analyser ce qu'elles avaient devant elles avec soin avant de se détourner, visiblement rassurées sans que Kuroko comprenne la cause de cette attention.

Il eut soudain une prise de conscience violente, cela avait la dernière fois...il ne l'empêcherait pas de jouir à nouveau. Son excitation en partie envolée reprit de la forme à cette idée et sans réfléchir davantage il se positionna correctement au dessus de son amant ; les pieds de chaque côté de ses jambes, accroupi. Et il s'empala sur son sexe qui était resté tout aussi dur dans l'attente. Il se soulevait, et chaque fois Aomine, les mains sur son flan le ramenait à lui farouchement. Chacun réagissait toujours plus vite au geste de l'autre en une danse endiablée qui appelait à l'assouvissement. Cela ne fut rapidement plus suffisant et le bleuté se laissa à nouveau basculé à quatre patte, soutenue par le métis qui en profita pour s'enfoncer en lui sans ménagement, encore plus vite. C'est ensemble qu'ils jouirent.

Kuroko se laissa tomber sur son lit et et Aomine s'allongea à ses côtés en l'attirant à lui et il ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre lui. Il resta longtemps ainsi, bercé par le silence du moment, puis il s'allongea sur son amant pour profiter encore davantage de sa présence et le serra contre lui. Il se sentait apaisé, et c'est dans un sourire qu'il vint embrasser doucement le métis. Doucement, il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et tout en approfondissant le baiser, il ramena ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Discrètement il se mis à chercher quelque chose contre la rambarde du lit. Il avait convenu qu'elles devraient être cachées là...quand il les trouva enfin, il bloqua habilement les poignets de son amant avec et il se redressa en position assise, à califourchon sur son amant allongé. Celui-ci ne comprit pas ce revirement de comportement avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever et que... des menottes entravaient ses poignets.

- Tetsu?

Il était peu fier d'avoir profité du fait qu'Aomine soit encore un peu dans les vapes pour faire ça... mais il n'aurait pas été capable de le faire autrement.

- J'ai pensé que c'était le seul moyen pour te contraindre à aborder un sujet..., commença timidement le bleuté.

Sur ce coup là, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui... et de ce qu'il savait d'Aomine, ce qu'il entreprenait était voué à l'échec. Mais il l'avait surpris de bien des manières aujourd'hui... alors maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Quel sujet? fit agressivement le brun.

Kuroko prit son courage à deux mains pour réussir à prononcer sa phrase de manière anormalement rapide.

- Toi, passif. Si tu n'aimes vraiment pas... je n'insisterais pas, mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses au moins essayer. Je n'irais pas nécessairement jusqu'au bout...

Aomine n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ces menottes, il aurait déjà plaqué son amant sous lui pour lui ôter cette idée saugrenue de sa tête et le prendre sauvagement. Mais le fait est qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il regarda le bleuté se lever jusqu'à son sac et le fouiller un instant avant d'en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Aomine réalisa alors qu'il avait tout prévu, depuis le début. Si avant il avait hésité entre l'ahurissement et la colère, la seconde prenait maintenant l'avantage.

- Non mais c'est quoi ça ?! Tu penses franchement que je vais te dire oui?

- Comme je me doute que personne n'a déjà dû te toucher à cet endroit, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si je l'utilisais. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question... cela me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu disais oui, Aomine. Au moins pour essayer... Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à quoique ce soit d'autre que d'y penser et de l'envisager sérieusement. Sans ces menottes...je suis sûr que tu m'aurais déjà sauté dessus, termina un Kuroko passablement blasé.

- Tetsu, dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague...

Il s'installa à califourchon sur son amant immobilisé. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, Aomine le prenait mal, comme il l'avait imaginé. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement? Leur rapport s'était toujours basé sur un rôle de dominant à dominé...sa proposition sonnait comme s'il voulait inverser ce rapport de force, du moins c'est comme ça que lui devait le voir. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'il voulait. Comment faire comprendre à cette tête butée que passif n'était pas le synonyme de soumis?

- Je n'ai toujours pas le sens de l'humour. Je suis sérieux.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son amant.

- Promet-moi d'y réfléchir... c'est tout.

- Ok... j'y penserai.

Le bleuté n'esquissa cependant pas le moindre geste et c'est résigné qu'Aomine continua.

- Promis, j'y penserai. Mais c'est vite vu si tu tout savoir, bougonna t-il pour la forme.

A la mine réjouie du bleutée, le métis ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se former sur ses lèvres, et lorsque Kuroko détacha ses poignets il se servit de sa soudaine liberté pour l'enlacer contre lui plutôt que pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. Après tout, y réfléchir. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait promise.

o°0°o

Une suite n'est pas particulièrement prévue pour le moment. Je voulais juste que Tetsu ait plus ou moins le dernier mot à la fin, héhé ! Si j'ai à nouveau envie d'écrire sur ce couple, j'écrirais peut-être une suite, ce n'est pas non plus exclu mais pas dans un futur proche... j'imagine que ça dépendra aussi des retours que j'aurai.

J'espère que vous avez aimé!


End file.
